


a well earned break

by DownEarth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desk Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nooks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownEarth/pseuds/DownEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>solkat because why not. Sollux decides to visit Karkat at his work. smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a well earned break

You had no idea how this relationship started. One second you were a lonely single man and the next you had the best matesprit one could dream of having. All you knew was that you loved him, and by god did you love the sex.

He shoved you against our desk, mouth attacking your neck and marking you up. “Fuck, sol. I have to work, you know...”  
“Now let me tell you why thatth bullthit. You have been working today thince dawn. I think you detherve a bit of a break, don't you?”  
“and what does this break involve?”  
“I think you know.” his tongue traced the shell of your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. You trailed your hands up his back, under his shirt. He pulled back for a second to pull of your shirt before smashing his lips onto yours in a heated kiss. Your tongues dance for dominance and his eventually won. You hadn't put up much of a fight, to be honest. You kind of enjoyed being Sollux's bitch, and you wanted it to stay that way. You tangled your fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to you as his tongue memorized the inside of your mouth. His hand trailed to the butt of your jeans and lifted you onto the surface of our desk. Papers wrinkled underneath your weight, but did you give a fuck? Hell no. all you cared about were the hands threatening to plunge under the waist of your jeans. Which they did, after a handful of seconds. You took a moment to unbutton and unzip your jeans, shoving them down to your ankles. He took your bulge in his hands and stroked it, worming a muffled groan from your mouth. His hands went to work, urging the whole length out and slipping two fingers into your nook. You felt pleasure run up your spine and wrapped your arms around his hips. His sweatpants were loose enough that you could fit your hands underneath the waistband without any issues. You cupped his bony ass ass he ghosted his fingers up the underside of your bulge.  
“Oh, fuck, Sollux. Hurry up, gah! Lets get this show o-on the road today, bulgemuncher.” your voice shook slightly as you buried your face in the crook of his neck. He quickly pulled off your boxers and shoved another finger up your nook. He began thrusting them, his long fingers brushing the walls and making you arch your back in pleasure. He pulled his fingers out, earning a needed moan from you, and made quick work of taking off his sweats. He always went commando when he came to you in your office. Not a big question why, seeing as his visits, however harmless they seemed, always ended in sex. He lined a bulge tip up with your entrance and slammed in. you screamed in pleasure before remembering that you weren't in your hive, and that there were other people working in this building. Your walls were decently thick, but there was still the possibility that one of your co-workers would hear you. The next time he thrusted, you sank your fangs into his shoulder. He threw his head back, Adam's apple bobbing and eyes rolled back in pleasure. His second bulge wrapped around your own decently thick organ, and you let out a quiet moan in approval. One of his hands trailed up your side to your crown, where it latched onto your horn. He rubbed the bone nub, causing you to purr and moan wantonly. Not long after, you felt a familiar pressure in your abdomen. “Sollux, I gonna- its so close- oh god Sol don't stop!” he rammed into your abused nook and you let go, spilling genetic material all over yourself and Sollux. He came soon after, pushed over the edge by the unbearable tightness of your nook. You milked him until he was dry, and when he pulled out you were left feeling oddly empty. You hugged his waist lazily as you both came down from your high. When you opened your eyes again, two abnormally colored orbs were looking back at you. He picked you up and set you down on your feet, clutching your still-boneless body to his chest until he was sure you could support your own measly weight. He grabbed your box of tissues and set to work cleaning up the mess you two had made. You stood back awkwardly, pulling off your soiled underwear and putting your jeans back on. Sollux still had his sweatpants pooled at his ankles, and you like them that way quite a lot. Bravely, you stepped forward and wrapped your arms around with chest.  
“Yeth kk?” you had always found his lisp adorable, along with the fact that the troll couldn’t even say his name properly.  
“I enjoyed the break, Sollux, but I’m not sure if my co-workers did.”  
“Well then, next time I'll jutht have to bring the gag.” his works sent a shiver down your spine.  
“That better be a promise.” you speckled his shoulders with light kisses as he sighed contently and leaned back against you. His bony body was a comforting weight, and you often cuddled with him after sex. “Now get out of here, mister. I have work to do. Someone has got to bring home the bacon.” Sollux rolled his eyes and pulled out of your grip slowly, then bent down to pick up his pants.  
“I'll talk to you later, after work, mithter buithneth man.” He bent down to give you a strong kiss on the lips before walking out of the room with a flourish.

~**~

Your name was Karkat Vantas, and you sure as hell didn't want to ever let go of your matesprit.

**Author's Note:**

> well im sorry about this everyone. tis is my first work posted here, coments are very welcome! i hope yall enjoyed this piece of work.


End file.
